


Photo Edit: All is Semblative

by ems_specter



Series: Photo Edits [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Whitefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little photo edit inspired by Whitefox's story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/87847">All is Semblative</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Edit: All is Semblative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All is Semblative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87847) by [Whitefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefox/pseuds/Whitefox). 



> I was bored. And I love the fic. And I love Merlin. And Arthur. And Merlin and Arthur together.  
> [Brush](http://pstogimpbrushes.deviantart.com/art/ewanism-s-medium-masks-32191763)  
> [Texture](http://so-ghislaine.deviantart.com/art/Textures-Vintage-Clocks-363056961)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](https://jump-duck-bang.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
